Fuck Rally
Bitch Puddin', Loveolas, and Ace perform for the 2016 Outworld Summer Rally. Lyrics Pre-Hook Uptown, no frown Everywhere we get down Not on your knees now Are you ready? On your arse Get set, let's blow It goes this foot, it goes that foot It goes this foot, it goes that foot On the wall, on the floor Bend it over like it's gold Back it up, take it up, cause you know who got control Puddin': Hook Let me hit you with that Fuck rally, fuck rally, fuck rally Cause this a fuck rally Fuck rally, fuck rally, fuck rally Cause this a fuck rally Puddin': Verse 1 Fuck rally, my girls be at the fuck rally Screaming and moaning, man, we at the fuck rally Aw, hell naw, go 'head and suck at it That bitch is fucking my man, now let me stab her silly Jumping and thumping, man, I got the crowd cumming Get it, and take it, suck it, fuck it, there's no telling Aw, aw, aw you better move Kevin Ro got a nasty boo and he is Mexican Aw yeah, she got your dick hard And your boy over there, playing friend cards Your crew be with it, yeah, but keep your day job Girls turn around and make him cum like a waterfall Refrain Fuck, fuckitty fuck, fuckitty-fuckitty fuck, fuck Where my riders that suck, don't fuck with it Fuck, fuckitty fuck, fuckitty-fuckitty fuck, fuck Where my riders that suck, don't fuck with it Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that, riders that suck Riders that suck Pre-Hook Uptown, no frown Everywhere we get down Not on your knees now Are you ready? On your arse Get set, let's blow It goes this foot, it goes that foot It goes this foot, it goes that foot On the wall, on the floor Bend it over like it's gold Back it up, take it up, cause you know who got control Puddin': Hook Let me hit you with that Fuck rally, fuck rally, fuck rally Cause this a fuck rally Fuck rally, fuck rally, fuck rally Cause this a fuck rally Puddin': Verse 2 Suckin' not stoppin', bend over go 'head let 'em fill your hole Take it, now take it, now let that pussy scrape the floor Bouncing and bouncing, now suck cock on the low And yeah we barebacking just like Minaj's "Stupid Hoe" Aw, Li'l Kim made a deal Said she copied her damn style and skills At the hoe game, fuck rally over here Jamal in the stands, shit just got real Turn up, turn up, turn up, turn up, turn up Turn up, turn up, turn up, turn up, turn up Turn up, turn up, turn up, turn up, turn up Like a sex-ed lover, make 'em fuck Refrain Fuck, fuckitty fuck, fuckitty-fuckitty fuck, fuck Where my riders that suck, don't fuck with it Fuck, fuckitty fuck, fuckitty-fuckitty fuck, fuck Where my riders that suck, don't fuck with it Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that suck, riders that Riders that, riders that suck Riders that suck Pre-Hook Uptown, no frown Everywhere we get down Not on your knees now Are you ready? On your arse Get set, let's blow It goes this foot, it goes that foot It goes this foot, it goes that foot On the wall, on the floor Bend it over like it's gold Back it up, take it up, cause you know who got control Puddin': Verse 3 Well let me hit you with that Turn around, rotate Dildo, let it vibrate Two-side, both your ass can take Boys got battles of the hands, this a cum break Need to fret? Get your dick hard Where my cum majors? Pull out your bullhorn Boys be getting drunk, but still they're morons The twerk contest you winning, get your whore on Oh, oh, yeah this a fuck rally Slurpin' and twerkin', yeah, this be a fuck rally Fucking, suck it, suck it, you better move Kevin I'm 'bout to lick it, lick it like tossin' a salad Aw, yeah, now get your boo back Aw, yeah, you better fuck that Aw, yeah, this be a hoe call When this song come on, suck that shit and you fuck 'em all Refrain Fuck, fuckitty fuck, fuckitty-fuckitty fuck, fuck Where my riders that suck, don't fuck with it Fuck, fuckitty fuck, fuckitty-fuckitty fuck, fuck Where my riders that suck, don't fuck with it Ace Round up the riders let's go, hell yeah Round up the riders let's go, hell yeah Round up the riders let's go, hell yeah Riders, riders, riders, riders, riders, riders, riders, riders, riders Trivia * There's a high chance that Ace may be talking to Ro Ro when he says, "Back it up, take it up, cause you know who got control". He may be referencing how Jamal always takes control of him. * Bitch Puddin' calls Ice by his Earthrealm disguise name. * Bitch Puddin' references how Deon's always stuck in the friend zone. ** He also references Ro Ro's song "HoeGame" and the feud in Earthrealm between Nicki Minaj and Li'l Kim and Nicki's song "Stupid Hoe". * Bitch Puddin' uses "bullhorn" as a metaphor for a large penis.